


The Emperor's Thong

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Underwear fun, pwp ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: All Makoto wants is to talk to Byakuya, but when he discovers that the only gift he has on him is The Emperor's Thong things spiral out of his control.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 49





	The Emperor's Thong

**Author's Note:**

> This is based solely on the Thong's description of being unisex, and on receiving underwear as a reward for completing the School Route. Tagged as underage because of the perceived age of the characters.

Makoto couldn’t help but blush as he saw exactly what he had just received from the capsule machine; a pair of underwear.

Not just any underwear either; the description was that it was the Emperor’s Thong, and that it was unisex. Though what boy would want to wear it he had no idea; he certainly didn’t.

With a sigh, he stuffed the pair into the bottom of his bag, intending for it to never be seen again; but as they say, best laid plans often fail.

* * *

  
  
  


“You know the score by now.” Byakuya glared at him, at Makoto’s audacity to try and corner him in the boys locker room.

“Right.” For some reason, he could only truly speak to his classmates after giving them a present, but he had nothing to give Byakuya…

Or did he? He began to dig through his bag, and came upon the damned thong.

“This is all I have right now…?” He pulled the Emperor’s Thong out with a sigh, fully expecting Byakuya to reject such a crude gift.

“What is that?”

“Something I…” He trailed off as he saw the gleam in Byakuya’s eyes. “Do you want it?”

“Yes.” The thong was snatched from his hands. “Such fabric! These will do me nicely.” Without any warning, he began to undo his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“This is a changeroom. Makoto, surely you aren’t that dumb.”

“I know where we are. I’m just surprised that you don’t want to try them on in private.”

“There are no private stalls, and if I change in my dorm room, how can I model them for you?”

“M-model?!” The visual that should have repelled him, instead attracted him. The sight of Byakuya in such skimpy underwear…

“Don’t deny that you want to see me wearing this.” Byakuya ran a hand over the front of Makoto’s pants, and with a start he realized he was completely hard.

“But… here?”

“Why not? This is a locker room. Had we attended normal classes together at Hope’s Peak, you would have seen me naked while changing countless times. Why should this time be any different?”

“That never happened!” Makoto couldn’t keep his heart from speeding as Byakuya undressed; not just removing his pants, but stripping completely naked before stepping into the Emperor’s Thong, slowly sliding the black fabric up perfect legs, to cover his surprisingly robust manhood. 

“How do I look?”

“What do you want me to say?” Makoto couldn’t look away; every inch of Byakuya’s smooth body was masculine perfection, and the gay voice in his head was not allowing him to ignore that fact.

“Heh, your eyes speak for you. You desire me.”

“No!” Makoto shook his head hard, trying in vain to clear out the gay thoughts.

“Put these on.” Byakuya held out the tight briefs he had just removed in order to try the Emperor’s Thong on.

“What?”

“I want to see you in my underwear, and nothing else.” Byakuya whispered straight into a red ear before stepping back again.

“O-okay.” Makoto had to swallow hard before he could move enough to undress, painfully aware of Byakuya’s heavy gaze tracing down the length of his body. “D-don’t look at me like that. I’m not that well built…”

“There’s nothing wrong with your body.” A hand ran down his now bare chest and across the flat planes of his stomach.

Makoto gasped, his throat going dry, but he had the courage to finish the job, pushing his pants and boxers down in one go before stepping into Byakuya’s briefs.

Before he could pull them up all the way, however, a hand was wrapped around his shaft, tugging him closer to Byakuya. “Well, since I have you like this, we should have some fun.”

Makoto glanced at the door nervously. “Don’t worry about them.”

His hand was guided to Byakuya’s stomach, then slid lower, and he sighed. “Okay, fine.” He dipped his fingers underneath the elastic of his own volition, sighing as he felt silky flesh. 

“Have you done this before.”

“Yes, once.” He didn’t want to explain, and was relieved when Byakuya didn’t push any further. Instead he focused on the task at hand as he freed the heir’s cock from the thong, stroking gently as he felt himself get stroked.

Out of nowhere, a hand gripped his chin, raising his head, and he was kissed. The taste of Byakuya’s tongue filled his mouth, and he moaned breathlessly into the kiss, his hand speeding in time with Byakuya’s.

Lips clashed and tongued dueled until, with a gasp, Makoto stilled and came.

“That was fast.” Byakuya lifted his hand to his mouth, sensually lapping at the cum coating his palm and fingers.

“So? I don’t have that much experience!”

“I never said it was bad.” Byakuya’s voice was softer than Makoto had ever heard it as he resumed jerking the jerk off.

Moments later Byakuya came without a sound; and the monitor came to life.

“Shame on you! The only place sex acts are allowed is inside the dorm rooms! No sex in the boys locker room! Makoto, Byakuya, I have my eye on both of you!”

They sprang apart, blushing furiously as they scrambled for their clothes without a word, but by the time they left a crowd had already gathered.

“Were you two really having sex?”

“Not as such no.” Makoto sighed and pushed his way through the crowd.

“Leave them alone.” Hiro strode to the front of the crowd. “Man or woman, we all get lonely sometimes and just crave another's touch.”

“Byakuya… lonely?”

“I have nothing to say to any of you.” He followed Makoto out of the hall and back down to the first floor.

“Oh…” Makoto stopped short. “I’m still wearing your…” He broke off, glancing around.

“Keep them. And, if you ever decide you want to have more adult fun, come by my room. We should take advantage of the fact that everyone already knows.”

“Don’t remind me.” But as he walked away, Makoto grinned. Maybe there was something nice to look forward to in this horror school after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
